


Taken Over

by ghxst_skiies



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bloodplay, Crying, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kinks, M/M, Possession, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxst_skiies/pseuds/ghxst_skiies
Summary: ❝I won't stop until you pass out.❞After all the Smash characters got possessed, Kirby began to work for releasing all of them from their possession of their foe. When Kirby got to Roy and released him, they both went their seperate ways to get their friends back but a certain friend of his who's possessed had tried taking the red haired male hostage...





	1. taken.

Kirby quietly walked into a forest. So far he was able to recover few of the Smash Bros characters such as Shulk, Mega Man and Dark Pit. Yet, in order to not attract Galeem's attention, they all went their separate ways to free all of their friends' grasp from their nemesis.

_"Let's meet over here, okay?" Shulk promised._

They all have made a promise to meet up in a place once every ten days with the people they have released, to make sure to know how many they have left to save.

Sometimes, while wondering alone he always questioned  _'Why us?'_ especially when he comes face to face with a puppet of his friend, and knowing that's not them, it hurts him. As many fights and battle he had with everyone, it doesn't feel the same when an evil had possessed them.

He stopped on his tracks when hearing footsteps coming closer, Kirby prepared himself in an attacking stance. Only the moonlight dimmed the forest so he couldn't tell exactly who was there and which character are they. As the footsteps were very close, the clanking noise of armor became more noticeable, he spotted a faint of red hair at the center of the forest.

"Roy.." Kirby muttered under his breath, staring into the lifeless red eyes that replaced the once lively bright blue ones. When the other spotted him, without hesitation, he unsheathed his sword and swung it horizontally as a warning to go away.

Kirby began to walk towards him, ignoring the warning sign, and that seemed to set off the taller male as he, too, began to dash towards the pink creature.

**_______ **

  
As Kirby dodged the Binding Blade, he gave a last blow to the red haired with the Final Cutter, he quickly backed up and glanced up as Roy fell to his knees, and collapsed as a sphere rainbow glowing spirit faded out of his body. Kirby put away the Final Cutter, and paused to catch his breath. It's like almost every character he fights, they become overpowered and have an endless amount of stamina, he seems to think that the only reason he was able to win this battle was of luck. His last fight with possessed Dark Pit wasn't this tough.

He finally caught his breath and staggered towards the Fire Lord, still a little affected from red haired's counter attack. "Roy.." he squeaked out, tapping on the male's hair "Roy?" He repeated, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Finally, he heard a groan in pain from the other, and he backed himself. Roy got up on his knees "What the hell happened?-" He stopped his sentence as he realized his surroundings, causing him to get up in confusion.

"Roy!" Kirby called out happily, Roy looked down to see him smiling when he woke up.

"Kirby?" He blurted out in surprised "What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What happened? I thought we were supposed to defeat Galeem..then all of a sudden I saw a flash of light.." Roy trailed off as memories began rushing towards him again "All of the characters like Chrom, Robin, and Samus disappeared when struck by it, then before I black out, a rush of brightness hit me.."

  
Kirby explained everything that happened "They are others that are released like you, but, as you can see, we all went our ways to free the others. We need you to do the same." He said.

Roy nodded in agreement "I will follow this request of yours, if it means to free all of our friends from this horrible trap, then I will do everything I can." He crouched down to Kirby's level and shook his hand "Thank you for freeing me. May the gods and goddesses watch over and protect us from this beast."

Kirby smiled and nodded.

**_______ **

  
Roy wondered through an abandoned city, he wasn't sure if the others had come through here yet, but Kirby told him to go this way since he hasn't remember any of them going this way.

It seems tragic, it had to end this way, saving the others from this mess. He questioned to himself if any of the Fire Emblem characters have been released yet, because since this had happened, he couldn't help but feel lonely without anybody accompanying.

He sighed looking up to see the moon setting and the new dawn lights up the sky. It had been four days since his last encounter with Kirby, he was unsure of himself if he would be able to locate the location the creature had told him to meet up with him.

 _'Is Marth okay?'_ Roy questioned in his mind _'Would I be able to reunite with him in eight days?'_

He pushed the thoughts away _'Of course he wouldn't. He probably thinks I was too weak that day.'_

_**_____** _

_Roy stared up at the sky, seeing the hands hovering towards them. Glancing around, the other characters were doing the same thing, waiting for something to happen, as if they looked away for a second, they were gonna get attacked._

_Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing, a deathly silent filled among the Smashers, it felt as if the world stopped spinning._

_Without warnings, hundreds of streaks of lights fell from the sky, from Galeem. Roy gasped, along with the others Smashers before all of them tried to take cover._

_He spotted Captain Falcon trying to get into his Blue Falcon but a light hit him before he could even get in._

_Roy had no choice but to run, he saw Robin and ZS Samus having the same plan as he does and he dashed until he caught up with them._

_"Guys, what in Naga is that thing!?" Robin exclaimed as he was holding his book tightly. "What do we do!?"_

_"Robin, we need a plan-" before the bounty hunter could finish her sentence, light had caught up with her and disappeared with her._

_"Roy!" He heard Chrom called out to him, he and Robin stopped on their tracks and turned around. "NO!" He heard him called out._

_Robin yelling out "Look out!" was the last thing Roy heard before a flash of light nearly blinded him and he blacked out._

**_______ **

  
Roy stopped, glancing at an abandoned store "Why am I always so weak?" He muttered under his breath, staring into window of the store, where his reflection is displayed.

He closed his eyes, thinking how disapointed his father might be because of him, he think he truly doesn't deserve to have such a father like Eliwood.

He sighed _'Stop...what are you doing? You are here to achieve your mission, you can't be standing here, letting your thoughts bring you down. You can do this.'_ His mind continued to repeat the last sentence over and over until he regained his confidence back.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and flinched when seeing someone familiar behind him

He remembered the day when he first met him, how his charming smile made him feel honored to be friends with him. He hid his feelings, he had to, otherwise his crush would find him weird, plus he's already married so he knew his chance being with him are zero percent chance.

Yet, here he is, standing behind him, nothing like the person he used to know. His crimson red eyes bore into his ocean blue ones.

"Miss me?" Marth purred, smirking as he had his Falchion up to the shorter male's throat.

Roy stared at reflection in disbelief, not letting go of the eye contact. Where did Marth come from? How dumb was he to let himself slip out of reality?  
  
"Marth..-"

"Say one more word, or even move a muscle and you'll regret it." The Prince of Altea ordered, pressing the blade deeper, making the other shiver from the slight coldness of the sword. "It wouldn't be any fun to end your life here right now.." he whispered into Roy's ear "If you follow what I say, maybe it wouldn't happen. Besides, I have other plans for you." He whispered in a lust voice. "We wouldn't want you to end up dead like Caeda, would we?"

Roy's eyes widen. _'Marth killed his wife? No ...' he thought "This can't be happening...!'_

Marth chuckled at his reaction "She found out what happened, she found me but I was way stronger than her and then I slaughtered her. Now here you are, the second person to try and free me.."

The younger one couldn't take it anymore. He bring down an elbow to strike the Altean's side. He heard the other hissing in pain and dropped his position allowing Roy to snuggle out of it and unsheathed his sword

"I'm sorry I'll have to hurt you!" His voice wavered, cursing as his grip on his blade began to falter.

Marth recovered from the blow and without warning sliced his sword through the air, causing the other's weapon to escape from his grip. "No!" Roy shouted before looking around for his weapon.

When Roy spotted his blade, he went for it then Marth noticed his attempt and he grabbed both of his arms before twisting it painfully hearing the other grunt in pain "Stop-!" He shouted, realizing when his face came closer to the glass, but the other Prince didn't listen and he smashed his face into the glass.

The body went limp almost immediately, making the Altean grinned in menace, pulling back the other's unconcious body, watching as blood starting dripping from his scalp to where he had been struck at from the window. Tiny glass shards plastered on his face, and few cuts on his face.

"Nice try, doll." He droned, put Roy's blade back into it's holder while he remembered to take it away from him. He carried the younger in bridal style as he started to make his way across the street into an alleyway where an abandoned store lies and in that store was a basement Marth had been staying for quite some time.

"We are going to have so much fun, and you _will_ be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my grammar or spelling is wrong, it's bc I wrote it in one day oops-


	2. captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has so many flashbacks opps ew.

_"We need to start moving, we'll have a big battle ahead soon." Cloud commented as they all began walking out of a building. "We're already a day behind thanks to someone." He glanced at Ike._

_"Hey, it's nobody's fault, Cloud, calm down." Lucina commented._

_"It wasn't even my fault, it was the strangers' fault." Ike snapped "And you were the one that didn't even try to keep their mouth shut because you never learned manners."_

_"Excuse me?" Cloud stopped and walked towards Ike who was next to Bayonetta and Little Mac "Would you like to repeat that in my face?"_

_"Strife," Bayonetta glared at him "knock it off."_

_Ike smirked at the blond "You never learned manners. What are you gonna do? Cry?"_

_"You little-"_

_"Guys! Now it's not the time." Corrin added in "We don't know if we're all coming back alive yet you two have the time to argue?"_

_While the silver-haired male continue to yell at them, Roy looked around seeing that they're nearly out of the town they traveled through in, distracted by his thoughts._

_All he knew from Palutena was that there would be a tougher fight as usual and when he asked Shulk about his future visions, he refused to answer but instead sighed in worryness. What could go wrong? He doesn't know why but he feels like everything's going to go wrong._

_"You seem to be worried." Marth stated, by his side and glanced at him with worry "Don't be. We're all going to make it, like always do."_

_Roy flinched after realizing his love of interest was there "But what happens if we lose? What if I'll never be able to see the people I care about? My father, Lilina and you-" He quickly put a hand over his mouth._

_Marth smilied in response at his reaction "It's okay if you care about me, it's nice knowing that." He looked straight ahead of him, not noticed the younger's slight blush "If you want to fulfill your dreams by seeing them again, you'll need to fight for your life. I can already tell this fight will take awhile."_

_"Aren't you worried, Marth?" The Phalean asked._

_"I've been through this before and so have you from what I know about your past. I can say that I'm slightly nervous if the outcome is bad, but I've learned to control my emotions and how I present them to people." He explained "I have to admit, leading a military your age must be tough but you've managed to do it. It was very brave of you." Marth looked over and gave a little smile of encouragement._

_"U-uh, thanks... for the kind words." Roy was lost for words, not really knowing what to say._

_Noticing the two got behind, Marth speeded up his walking, he turned around and offered a hand "Let's hope we can get through this together."_

_The red haired male took the offering and tried holding in his smile._

Roy's eyes slowly fluttered open only to still see darkness before founding out it was a cloth over his eyes. Realizing he's blindfolded, his sleepiness faltered and he sat up almost immediately then scooted away until his back hit a wall before getting onto his knees.

His headbands' gone, his hair was messy, there was a dried blood trail from his scalp to his jaw.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he attempted to reach to take the blindfold away but when trying to move his hands, they wouldn't budge, then, when he found out that his hands were tied up, laying on his lap.. all of his armor were gone, including his blade.

Panic rose in his chest and he tried to get himself out of the rope and the place he's in, not knowing how long he's been out and tied up.

_"So where are you heading?" Roy asked, looking out from the hill to Smashville while standing next to Robin "That'll be my next destination."_

_"I'm planning on staying here in this forest to see if anybody else is in there, while possessed I remember I would see a few bunkers before my vision fading out." The Ylissean explained "Thanks for getting me out. It was difficult, knowing I wasn't able to control my body."_

_The Fire Lord looked him and gave him a little smile "Good luck finding Lucina and Chrom. You'll need it. It also might be best if we go our own ways to avoid attention."_

He wondered if Robin had followed him to the city or he stayed and freed other the fighters. If he did followed him, maybe he get him out of here? Or better he found out what happened to him and got the Smashers that aren't under Galeem's control and they all fight Marth to make him snap out of it and get the original Hero King back.

 _'Gods, if he didn't kill me, what does he want with me?'_   Roy thought to himself upon hearing a nearby door being opened.

Though if he's on his own, he needs to do everything he can to get out of Marth's control.

He recalled his most recent dream he had, he dreamed of what happened before the world became different.  _'Let's hope we can get through this together.'_

The prince sighed.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and he froze. He can feel the other's eyes on him, making him shiver, knowing he looks weak and vulnerable as he tell tell he's already disappointed his father and all of his friends who most of them, are still captured.

"It seems you're awake, I think I got a little too rough on you since you were out for a couple hours."

The other stayed silent.

Puppet Altean prince smirked "Maybe, but then again I don't want you to ruin our fun we're about to have."

The Phalean was taken back from the response.  _Fun?_

"We'll get to that later. What matters right now is do you know where the rest are? The ones that aren't under Galeem's control?"

How is he aware of that? What could've caused him to think that? Could he have saw other freed Smashers roaming through here..no..if he seen them, he would've been freed or killed.

The red haired shook his head "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He scowled, covering up his fear with anger.

Marth sighed "Do you even know why you're here?"

"How should I know? You're holding me against my will!" The other protested "Why are doing this? You had the opportunity to kill me.."

"While you were in a daze, I noticed how you weren't under control by the look of your eyes. I made up an idea you would know where people like you are located so I can get them back under control. Besides, you've seen to catch my attention." He looked up and down the others body, "Normally, I would kill you just like I did with Caeda but I might have some use of you."

"What are you talking about?" Roy looked up "I don't have the information you wanted, why can't you let me go?"

The prince walked up to him "If I do let you go, you would come back for me, isn't that right? Or you come with your other friends, so I can't let you go. _I won't let you go._ You're in my hands.." He bring down a hand to touch the soft red hair "I can do anything to you and nobody would hear it. Nobody can stop me, including you."

The red head winced at the touch and moved away "Fuck off," He spat "Let me go this instant."

The possessed one gripped tightly onto the locks "You're already being rude and all I'm trying to do is to get to know you better."

"You're not gonna know me, you prick." Roy snapped, trying to get out of the other's grasp, feeling his blush becoming more noticeable.

Feeling a hand contacted with his face harshly, he felt himself getting pulled upward so he can stand me"Get off of me!" He protested, feeling Marth's hands on his shoulders before groaning once his back hit against the wall hard.

"You need to learn how to fucking respect people." Marth bring a hand down to hit the younger one, who whimpered.

He unsheathed his sword and slowly drew it to the others cheek "I expected you to be a quiet type but it seems like you like to make things harder than they should be.." he began to press harder onto the soft skin, tearing the skin apart and blood started drawing out as Roy hissed, feeling the warm liquid trailing down his face and onto his neck.

"S-stop..please.."

He can slowly feel himself knowing his fear is becoming more obvious to the other one and he's beginning to catch on.

The truth is, he's scared, very scared, he doesn't know for sure how strong Marth can be, if he's possessed and have a strong phenomenal power, he's overpowered. He can even be able to kill him if he desires to since he's not able to fight back.

 As if the Gods had answered his prayers, his hand become loose and the rope was loosen up so at the advantage, Roy swung a fist at Marth, colliding with his jaw. Marth, who was caught by surprise, tumbled back before pausing, holding his cheek onto his palm. _'_ _Is this how it's really gonna be?'_

"You bitch .." he muttered before attempting to grab the younger one before noticing a missing figure and the blindfold on the floor then hearing the distance footsteps running upstairs. He looked back at the stairs "Come back this instant!"

Roy slammed the basement door shut and before running out, he saw his blade, with a belt attached with a sheathe but next to the door, but no sign of his armor. He immediately grabbed the sword, equipped his belt and looked back at the basement door.  _'should I?'_

_'I'm still defenseless, I don't have my armor equipped so even if he barely touches me, it can be damaging to me.'_

He cursed to himself before running out of the vacant store and into the streets.

_'Run. Don't look back, don't look back.'_

He saw an abandoned hotel and he rushed towards it, grabbed ahold of the doorknob and went inside before quietly closing it. The red head saw a window beside the door and he walked towards it.

Crouching down, to where he couldn't be seen from the window, he began to catch his breath, resting his head on a nearby furniture, feeling relieved he escaped from the puppet Marth. 

He looked up at the window, just barely poking his head out to see if Marth was nearby.

There was nobody.

Roy sighed, feeling content and walked back towards the door and got out of the hotel. Before walking out into the main street again, he looked up and down the street for the blue haired male before taking the opposite direction to where he came from and began walking out of the city.

~

The fire crackled from the fire as Roy and Robin sat next to as they were next to a road, in case any other fighters happen to pass by. Roy managed to find his way back into the forest and he made his way where Robin said he would go and they somewhat find their way to each other.

"And then Marth captured you?" Robin asked and Roy nodded.

"It was so unexpected..the last thing I saw were those red eyes and then I was knocked out."

"You look horrible." Robin pointed out "Your hair is a mess, your face has cuts." he touched Roy's cheek where it has a short but angry deep cut "you have bags under your eyes but atleast- hey, where's your armor?"

"Marth still has it. Luckily I found my sword but I feel as if without my gear, I'm still at a disadvantage."

"You still have something to defend yourself for now, we should go and get your equipment from Marth and then we'll finish him off and we get the Marth we both know back."

"I don't know Robin .." Roy scratched the back of his head nervously "He was very strong."

"It was because you were distracted. The more you're distracted the more you can be easily overpowered. I say tomorrow morning we go back to the city and get back what's yours and then defeat Marth. Deal?"

Roy hesitated, staring deep into the tacticians eyes "What about Chrom and Lucina?"

"You seem to be in more danger though, you're nearly defenseless. I'll help you first then I'll be on my way to find them."

Roy nodded "Okay, fine. When do you want to go to the city?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders "Perhaps at dawn, when he doesn't expect it at all."

a stick behind them cracked loudly before hearing a cat meowing loudly and repeatedly. Roy looked back at Robin "What was that?"

the other replied "The cat probably." but his answer was proven false as they hear faint footsteps far from behind them. They both looked back and glanced at each other before nodding and grabbed their weapons out.

A figure in black with a hint of red ran across them and into the darkness of the forest before hearing a gun being cocked back.

Roy recognized the sound because of Snake and yelled "Take cover!"

Robin and Roy ran into a forest and took cover behind a tree before the tactician spoke up "Could it be possessed Snake?"

A cat meowed out before the shooting stopped. The two looked at each other before peeking from beside the tree and see a person they've never seen before.

The figure seemed to wear a white mask resembling bird-like, with a black tailcoat and red gloves. He has a gun pointed to them and by his side was a cat.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, his Levin sword in his hand.

 

 


End file.
